


Who Likes Bears?

by autistichawke (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/autistichawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a trip to Canada, Harry discovers that he might not be as heterosexual as he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Likes Bears?

"Ron, Harry, it's rude to stare."

The aforementioned boys stared at their longtime friend, Hermione, in bemusement.

"Hermione", Ron started slowly, "how can we not stare? He's eating enough food to feed the entire school staff! Except for that slimey git, since he obviously only eats students!"

"Really, Ronald!", Hermione huffed, "Professor Snape is an intelligent man who deserves respect..."

As his friends argued, Harry continued to stare at the cute blond boy who was sitting next to the aforementioned human compactor (see above). When violet eyes met emerald, both hidden behind fragile glass, Harry flushed and looked away. Maybe he would visit Toronto more often.

Wait, was that... a polar bear?

**Author's Note:**

> When I posted this on FFN, I mentioned that I would continue it if anyone asked. People did ask. A lot. Ha. Haha... Yeah, that's just not going to happen. Sorry if that disappoints anyone.


End file.
